


Trussed

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Helpless, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, dubcon, that's blowjobs for the rest of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are bound to a table, achingly hard, waiting for Kylo Ren to decide to notice you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trussed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/gifts).



> I really only write these for Coddie. You can thank them.

He has you gagged, your hands bound behind your back. You're naked, of course, bent backwards across a table with your ankles tied to the legs. You can't see Kylo, but you can hear him, pacing the room, coming close-- you tense-- and then moving away. You have no idea what he's doing, even what he wants. But your cock is fully, achingly, painfully hard, leaking precum, and you're more than sure it hasn't escaped his notice. 

And then, you feel his presence drawing closer to you. Your neck aches from straining to see him, so all you can do is lay still while he stands over you. You hear the pneumatic hiss of his mask as it's removed, and then he slams it down directly next to your head, startling you. You chance a whimper around the gag. 

He's going to fuck you, you're sure-- he's going to force his fingers into you, three, four, pushing deeper and deeper until you're squirming with discomfort and need. But then you feel his gloved hand wrapping around the base of your cock, and the warmth of his breath against the head. Your back arches. He pulls away, ignoring your desperate little pleas, muffled by the gag. 

He waits until you quiet before leaning forward again. His grip on your cock tightens, and then you feel the heat of his mouth on you. You inhale sharply, and trying to hold back your moan of pleasure means it comes out as a strangled whimper. He sucks the head, plush lips soft against you, tongue surprisingly strong, a scrape of teeth sending a jolt up inside of you. He could bite you. He would, you think. He's capable of it. And he'd make you love it.

Instead, he sucks hard, making you tremble, making you moan. He has one hand on your abdomen, feeling it tense and relax as you're pulled closer to orgasm. You can feel it building and you know it's going to happen, you're going to come in his mouth, and you want to stop it but you can't, he's pinning your bucking hips to the table and you're crying out in pleasure--

And he pulls away again, leaving you still hard, unsated, cock twitching and slick with his saliva. He picks up his mask again, turning his back on you and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Coddie had said something like, "Kylo's got blowjob lips but he's dominant so I don't think one could make that work" and I said CHALLENGE ACCEPTED


End file.
